1. Field of the Invention
The present invention consists of a device for carrying any combination of equipment such as skis, poles and boots while simultaneously providing a single, integral means for securing the complete device and any combination of equipment when a skier leaves them unattended in a ski resort area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional techniques for carrying and handling ski equipment encompasses a wide range of diverse, cumbersome, awkward and clumsy combinations of positions relative to the skiers capacity for maintaining a hand grasp onto the unwielding equipment. Transporting, carrying and securing this expensive equipment entails considerable effort and time. The environmental setting of a ski resort area requires the handling of ski equipment over considerable distance usually covered with snow and ice creating a dangerous situation to both the skier and persons nearby. The manner in which the skier is attempting to carrying the equipment can in fact increase the danger and hazards, particularly if the skis are on the skiers shoulder and the boots are in the other hand. In this case, the dangers are for both skier and other people since a slip on the ice will cause the skier to actually throw the skis and strike nearby persons thereby causing severe injuries. Each time a skier takes a refreshment break from skiing and removes his skis he must guard against possible theft. There are never adequate, functioning, means provided at ski resorts to accomodate all skiers.
There are no known single devices which will simultaneously provide in one integral device the means for both carrying and securing any combination of skis, poles and boots. Furthermore, there is no known device for accomplishing the above and also not subjecting the equipment to unnecessary bending forces.
A device for carrying and securing skis and poles has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,655 by Covell. A device for carrying boots has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,787 by Allsop. These prior devices are limited to their independent uses.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a single, integral device which will accomplish both carry and security means for not only skis and poles but skis, poles and boots or any combination thereof.